barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie 3-in-1 DreamCamper Vehicle and Accessories
The Barbie 3-in-1 DreamCamper Vehicle and Accessories was released on December 20, 2019. The product number is GHL93.Release and product number Description "When kids hit the open road in the Barbie® 3-in-1 DreamCamper™, their stories can go wherever their imaginations lead! Multiple transformations and hidden surprises make playtime exciting -- give the bright pink camper a push to get the fun rolling. When it's time to explore, unlatch the front of the camper to reveal a pickup truck that seats four. Peek underneath the backseat of the truck to find a boat that's perfect for a fishing trip! When imaginations are ready to set up camp, open the side panels to transform this camping RV to a camping playset with room for four dolls to eat, sleep and play. One side folds down to reveal a pool and the other creates a cool, open-air kitchen space that inspires cooking fun. Between the two is a living room area for lounging, complete with graphics that add signature style and make Barbie® doll feel right at home. Finally, open the back panel to reveal a bathroom with a pop-up shower, toilet and vanity. Multiple play areas tell so many different stories! After a long day of exploration and play, send Barbie® doll and her sisters or friends up to the roof -- pull out the loft bed for Chelsea™ or another small doll -- where they can sleep under the stars. When they're ready to move on to their next adventure, pack everything inside and close it up to hit the road again. A fun design with realistic details and cool graphics makes road tripping so much fun! With 50 play pieces, the opportunities for storytelling are endless. It's easy to play out travel stories and outdoor adventures with the Barbie® 3-in-1 DreamCamper™ because with Barbie®, you can be anything! Add even more variety to playtime by expanding the Barbie® world with dolls and accessories (each sold separately, subject to availability). Dolls not included. Colors and decorations may vary. *With multiple transformations, 3 vehicles, 5 living spaces, 360-degree play and 60 accessories, the Barbie® 3-in-1 DreamCamper™ encourages young minds to explore outdoor adventures and bring their travel dreams to life! *When imaginations explore, they'll find multiple play areas including a living room for lounging, a patio with a pool, a bathroom with a pop-up shower, a rooftop bedroom and a kitchen with everything they need to play out cooking fun. *Transformations add excitement to storytelling play -- unlatch the camper to reveal a boat and a pickup truck that seats 4; flip the coffee table to find a fire pit, and pop the camper's roof up to reveal a loft bed. *Pack everything inside and close it up to hit the road again. A cool design and details -- like sweet stripes, Barbie® logo details, silvery accents (on the grille and rolling wheels) -- make road tripping so much fun! *With 50 play pieces, it's never the same adventure twice. Accessories include fishing gear, a picnic table with seating for 4, bathroom necessities, a sleeping bag, blankets and everything kids need to play out camping stories -- like s'mores! *Adventurers 3 to 7 years old can discover, explore and play out so many exciting travel stories with the Barbie® 3-in-1 DreamCamper™. Add even more variety to storytelling with Barbie® dolls and accessories (each sold separately, subject to availability). SKU #: GHL93"Description References Category:Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures